Max Nelson
Max Nelson is one of the counselors-in-training at Camp Mooncreek. He is being trained by counselor Conor Hayes and assists him in looking after camp team The Daredevils. He is generally seen as a negative athlete who doesn't care about kids in the slightest, although the only reason he is so angry at everyone and everything is because he doesn't want to be a CIT. He identifies as being asexual and doesn't really form emotional connections with people. Character history Season 1 In "Welcome to Camp", Max's attitude makes it very clear that he doesn't want to be at Camp Mooncreek for the summer - or at least, he doesn't want to be a CIT. He complains about his room being too small at the reception desk on the first day at camp, but his complant is interrupted by Conor Hayes, one of the counselors, who tells Max to grow up and get over himself. Max quickly leaves, looking very annoyed, and goes to his room. In voice-over it is revealed that he never wanted to be a CIT and was forced to be by his parents, but promises to become head counselor by the end of training, something he believes will be incredibly easy, since he always had to be the best. During the first meeting in the Main Hall, Max keeps a close eye on Jenny Frank when she takes control over the noisy kids and is praised for her efforts. After this he is introduced as one of the six new CITs and made assistant to Conor for the camp group The Daredevils, which horrifies both him and Conor. Max takes an interest in Paige Campbell when she skips the meeting in the Main Hall and stares at her from a distance when she finally arrives. In an attempt to impress Paige when the CITs are made to introduce themselves, he simply says his name and asks for them to move on. When Paige leaves the room, he follows her out and asks why she's being such a bitch. Paige's cold reply - "Because I don't see a reason to be anything else" - causes Max to tell Paige that he likes her attitude as she continues to walk away. Paige tells him that he doesn't like his way of showing that he does and continues on her way to her cabin. Later on that day, Max and Conor have a hard time hiding their feelings of hatred for one another, sharing resentful conversations that even the six-year-olds can see through. Eventually, Conor calls Max an asshole, and the campers refuse to talk to Conor, and Max smugly takes charge of the group. Unfortunately, all hell breaks loose with Max in charge, and he eventually asks Conor for his help. Conor takes charge of the group quickly and easily and gives Max an "I told you so" kind of look as the activities continue. After camp activities for the day end, Max approaches Conor and apologizes for his behaviour, which Conor commends him for, saying that he knows it's hard for somebody like Max to recognize his wrongdoing and apologize for them. During the bonfire that night, Conor and Max lead the campers in singing campfire songs as everyone makes smores. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 1 Appearances Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Counselors-In-Training Category:Camp Mooncreek Category:Camp Mooncreek Camper Category:Camp Mooncreek Counselor-In-Training Category:The Daredevils